


Survivors - Nah there is only us

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Four Horsewomen, Gen, Heel!Bayley, Heel!Becky, Heel!Charlotte, Heel!Sasha, The Four Horsewomen being the fucking badasses they are and kicking ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How I picture the 2019 Royal Rumble going down: Ft the Four Horsewomen getting revenge on Nia, Alexa, Shayna, and Ronda.





	Survivors - Nah there is only us

-2019 Royal Rumble-

Becky Lynch glared at the ring, her eyes locked on the competition that was going on inside of it. She was the man and she felt like she could beat all of them in that ring. Most of them she already had, she was The MAN, and if anybody got in her way she'd run through them. She watched almost a bit disinterested as more and more women fill the ring. The only time she even reacted was when her fellow four horsewomen entered the ring. 

Becky adjusted her smackdown live women's championship on her shoulder, the WWE producers had been smart to put Ronda Rousey as far away from her as possible. Becky knew that if Ronnie even looked her way she'd go over there and kick the living daylights out of the Raw Women's champion. 

The tension in the arena was electric, all the women in the ring putting on some of the best matches of their career. Becky knew that tonight was going to be memorable. She had a plan, she just needed all the pieces to fall in place. The Relentless Irish Lass Kicker was out for blood, and by the end of the night, she was going to have it. 

As more and more female competitors were eliminated, there was only six left. Charlotte, Bayley, Sasha, Nia, Alexa, and Shayna Baszler. Becky was watching with interest now, Nia was going around dominating people. 

Nia walked over to the ropes holding up her hand and taunting Becky. "Once I win, I'll break your face again champ." Nia taunted, laughing as she mocked Becky. "Then I'll take your title." 

Becky just stared her down, unsure of whose ass she wanted to beat more Ronnie or Nia. Charlotte had done a nice number on Ronda, and Becky was sure Ronda would get the rest of her comeuppance later. Becky could still hear the sound of the kendo stick breaking over Ronda's back and shoulders. Becky had honestly never been prouder of her friend at that moment for rising to the occasion. Smackdown may have lost that Survivor Series but in Becky's opinion, they had more than won the war.

Standing up, Becky held up her title and smirked at Nia. "Come at the Man Nia, I'll kick your ass and make you my bitch." Becky walked up to the side of the ring but didn't get into it. 

"Real cute," Nia said, rolling her eyes and waving her off. Nia turned around only to be met with a thunderous spear by Charlotte. Bayley climbed the top rope delivering an elbow drop to Nia's chest. 

"Pick her up," Sasha called, waiting for Bayley and Charlotte to pick up Nia. Sasha then ran full force at Nia Jax, tackling the woman over the top rope. It was very much a sacrifice play because it eliminated Sasha as well but it was worth it. Sasha wanted her own revenge for Nia eliminating her at Survivor Series and so this was her revenge

Once Nia was outside the ring, Becky wasted no time. She had been wanting to get her hands on Nia since the taller woman had drawn blood. Becky pounded away, measured strikes, she didn't care and apparently neither did the crowd because they were chanting her name. 

Ronda stared to rise to her feet to come to Nia's aid, not out of friendship, but because she still had a beef with Becky too. Sasha, however, leveled her for a moment with a dropkick that sent Ronda into the ring steps. Sasha then began punching away at Ronda, not even caring about the heel turn. 

WWE and the WWE Universe wanted a Four Horsewomen against the MMA Four Horsewomen, then Sasha was going to do her best to deliver it. 

Back in the ring Bayley and Charlotte were kicking the living hell out of Shayna Baszler. Bayley hit Shayna with a Bayley-to-Belly, and then Charlotte hit natural selection. Charlotte let out a 'WOOOOO' when all of a sudden Alexa tried to hit her from behind. Charlotte didn't even really sell the move, she just turned around. 

Alexa stared at her wide-eyed, slowly backing up, straight into Bayley. Alexa turned around, holding her hands out in front of. "I'm sorry, wait, please." 

Bayley just smirked, grabbing the girl and hitting her with a Bayley-To-Belly. She then picked up Alexa, throwing her over the top rope right onto Nia Jax who had gotten up after powering Sasha off of her. 

Now it was just Bayley and Charlotte left in the ring with Shayna. Charlotte slung Shayna into the corner, throwing hands at the MMA fighter. Bayley then ran at Shayna, hitting the woman with a high knee. Bayley then threw Shayna over the top rope, she gave a meaningful look to Charlotte, before running and launching herself over the top rope, landing in the brawling mass of Ronda, Sasha, Nia, Alexa, and Becky. 

Charlotte's music hit as she was the last one standing in the ring, making her the winner of the 2019 Women's Royal Rumble. Charlotte waited as Becky who was the first one up, rolled Ronda in the ring and threw Ronda's title to her. 

Holding up Ronda's title, Charlotte pointed to the Wrestlemania sign, signifying that she was going to take the Baddest Woman on the Planet's title. She then looked to Becky, who raised her own Smackdown Women's Title, lightly tapping it against Charlotte's. 

Becky then handed her title to Charlotte, and picked up Ronda, hitting her with not one but two Bex-ploders. Sasha and Bayley rolled into the ring to join their fellow horsewomen. Becky and Charlotte held up the titles, and the real WWE horsewomen all held up four fingers. 

Becky then grabbed a microphone. "I want you all to listen, especially you Ronnie and Shayna. Hell Nia, you can learn something too from the Champ. Come Wrestlemania, my four Horsewomen are going to kick all your asses. So run while you still can Ronnie, call your two little pals, and prep yourself for the ass-beating of a lifetime. What Charlotte did to you at Survivor Series was just a preview of what we are going to do to you at Wrestlemania. Charlotte's gonna take your title, and I'm going to take your fucking arm." Becky roared. 

Her music hit and Becky raised her title once more, all of the WWE Four Horsewomen raising four fingers. Charlotte then smirked and dropped the Raw title on her chest. "I'll be taking that in about a month when we make you and your posse our bitches." 

Bayley and Sasha rolled out of the ring to beat down Nia some more. Their pent-up aggression at being mistreated on Raw finally coming to an explosive end. They picked her up only to allow Becky to hit the Irresistible Force in the face with her championship belt. 

"That was for breaking my face, now you know how it feels." Becky roared, before leading her Four horsewomen up to the top of the ramp where they posed one last time to end the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte snapped and I guess so did I. Heel!Four Horsewomen is all I need


End file.
